Not So Friendly
by deecie
Summary: Jude and Tommy meet unexpectedly, and don't exactly like each other.... PLEASE R&R! I know it doesn't seem like it, but it WILL end up a TommyJude.
1. Chapter 1

A/N—BEAR WITH ME! Jude and Tommy have never met, Jude still hates Tommy blah blah. He's got a new band Oasis that's breaking out, which she thinks hates cuz he's still Lil' Tommy Q from BoyzAttack!

xxxxxxx

19-year-old Jude Harrison was on her second tour, and after a very tiring 2 weeks, she was going clubbing with her band, the Spiederman Mind Explosion.

"Jude, get your ass out here!" , she heard Speed calling for her.

She checked her reflection once more before leaving the room. She was wearing low-jeans, a black halter that was low cut, and heels. Her hair was straight, her bangs swept sideways, her eyes smoky, and her lips a dark red. She smiled and walked into the lobby.

Before the guys even looked at her, they started whining.

"Took you long enough Harrison, I thought I was going to die of old age waiting for you"

"Shut up, Wally. Let's just go"

They walked out onto the streets of New York, when Speed suddenly looked at her.

"Hopin' to get some action tonight, Harrison?"

"Dream on, Speed. A girl can get dolled up if she wants"

He leaned and whispered, "Yeah, but they only dress like skanks when they want to get laid"

Jude pulled back and glared at him. "That wasn't even close to funny" she growled.

"I was joking, come on dude, let's go"

"My name, is Jude not DUDE"

"Yeah, whatever, dude, get in the car"

"You know what? Why don't you guys go in the car I think I'll walk"

Kyle stepped out of the cab. "Jude, you're not walking around New York looking like that by yourself, we'll come"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, _dad_, let's just go already"

They walked quickly, taking in the scenery. Jude loved it. She never got sick of New York. As they were walking, they saw a poster for Tom Quincy, formerly Lil' Tommy Q from Boyz Attack, and his new band Oasis. Jude scoffed.

"Can you believe that guy is actually thinking of having an actual band…as like an actual music?"

"Yeah, well he was always hogging the spotlight."

"I know, but still. You think teeny-boppers like that could stay out of the actual _music_ scene? We don't need people like Tom Quincy"

They were almost at the club and Jude was excited. As much as she loved her rock, she had to admit, letting out her frustrations in a club was another way to vent. Sometimes, thinking of songs just got frustrating.

"Yeah, I mean, could you imagine Lil' Tommy Q playing like, Nirvana? It'd be a disgrace to Kurt Cobain!"

Jude laughed. "Right on, Wally."

The four friends got shuffled in through V.I.P. S.M.E split after deciding they'd just meet back up at the hotel. Jude put her things down, grabbed her fake I.D. and went to the bar.

She sat on the stool and ordered a margarita. She figured she'd start out slowly. She'd had a long day and didn't wanna get hammered to fast. Still, the alcohol was getting to her, so when a man came up and asked her to dance she without a doubt agreed. She felt lazy, and happy. She checked this guy out. He looked like he was in his early 20's, had bright blue eyes, and messy dark brown hair.

The tall man brought her out to the dance floor and put his hands on her hips as the new Shakira song came on. The two got close….really close.

_Ladies up in here tonight _

_No frighting, no fighting _

_We got the refugees up in here _

No fighting, no fighting 

_Shakira, Shakira _

_I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish _

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _

_Shakira, Shakira_

He pulled her hips closer to his, and they started grinding. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the heat from this guy's body and the heat from everybody else so close to her in the club, but she felt great.

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_All the attraction, the tension _

Don't you see baby, this is perfection 

Her hands were around his waist as they rhythmically grinded. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. His features looked familiar, she knew she'd seen him before, but wasn't sure where. She tilted her head up, and was about to kiss him when—

Speed came up behind her, grabbed her, picked her up and started carrying her out.

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You know you got me hypnotized _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia _

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! _

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" , yelling over the music was no fun.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE, THERE ARE COPS OUTSIDE"

"WHAT!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Jude shut her mouth and laid her head on Speed, trying to think of why the man she just almost kissed looked so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jude and S.M.E filed into the G-Major location in New York. Ever since Darius had bought the place, it'd become bigger in the states. Coffee in hand, they made their way to a board room to discuss their plans with Darius on the rest of the bands stay in New York.

Jude looked at her watch. _Crap! _It 9:15, and t hey were supposed to have been there at 9.

They rushed into the board room.

"Nice enough for you all to join us today" The group looked down and shuffled into their seats.

"Now, down to business. Before we get on with Jude's plans with the Spiederman Mind Explosion, I wanna introduce the new act that G-Major is signing. I'm thinking that at Jude's next show they'll open'

Jude's eyes perked up…now she was interested. She silently prayed it wasn't a pop group.

Darius smiled widely. "Let me introduce to you Jude, Oasis"

Jude spit out all of her coffee. "OASIS?"

Darius' face hardened. " You got a problem?"

Jude's eyes widened in disbelief. The S.M.E looked back and forth from Jude to Darius.

"Uh, no…I'm super excited" . She inwardly groaned, and gave Speed a despairing look.

Before she could even breathe, in walked Lil' Tommy Q and his 4 bandmates. She could feel her eyes ice over. _This guy is such a skeez _ she thought. She looked him up and down. He had a leather jacket with dark jeans and adidas on. She rolled her eyes.

Darius grinned. "So, Jude, I suggest you and the S.M.E get to know your new opening act"

Jude smiled "Yeah Darius…" he walked out and she turned to Speed and groaned.

You could already see the seperation. Oasis stood on one side of the room and Jude and S.M.E stood on the other in awkward silence.

"So…" Wally started. " I'm Wally" he put out a hand to Tommy who sniggered.

Jude noticed. " You have a problem with his name, Lil' Tommy Q?"

"Oh please, it's not like yours is any better."

"Jude? As in short for JUDITH. At least my nickname is better than something someone could have for their dog"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me Lil' Tommy Q"

Tommy walked real close to Jude and she stepped back.

"My name, is Tom Quincy"

"Righ well, Wally, my name is Liam" said one of the men behind Tommy. The bands mingled while the two lead singer/guitarists gave each other the cold shoulder. Darius came in and told them to hit the studio and try to put a couple tracks together.

Jude went to grab her guitar, turned around and ran into Tommy.

"OOF!' she fell backwards on her butt. "Watch where you're going" . She got up and flipped her red hair. Tommy shook his head and looked at her walk away. She obviously didn't recognize him, or else she wouldn't be acting like this…right? To him, even if she was snippy, she was gorgeous, and from what he'd heard of hers, she could really sing… He didn't want to fight a war with this girl. He already knew what she was about. She figured he was all pop-star because of his Boyz Attack days.

He sighed, picked up his own guitar and walked into the studio. Everybody was spread out the, the bassits and rhythm guitars were hanging out together, the drummers were together, and he noticed Jude was all by herself. He walked over and listened to the song she was writing….

_Last time I talked to you _

_You were lonely and out of place _

_You were looking down on me _

_Lost out in space _

_Laying underneath the stars _

_Strung out and feeling great _

Watch the red orange glow 

_Watch it float away _

_Down here in the atmosphere _

_Garbage and city lights _

_Gonna save you're tired soul _

_You're gonna save our lives _

_Turn on the radio to _

_Find you in satellite _

_I'm waiting for the sky to fall _

_I'm waiting for a sign _

_And all we are _

_Is all so far _

_You're falling back to me _

_The star that I can see _

_I know you're out there somewhere out there _

_You're falling out of reach _

_Defying gravity _

_I know you're out there _

_Somewhere out there _

He had closed his eyes, but she suddenly stopped.

"Do you need something?"

" I was listening"

"Look, why don't you go and try to actually compose something instead of sitting around and listening to me, okay?"

"What is your problem?" he snapped.

Her eyes narrowed. "You are"

"Really, now that's flattering. Why am I your problem?"

"Because you got fame just by shaking your ass and singing stupid pop songs that have no meaning. And now you want to come and invade my zone where I actually had to and have to fight out there. We don't need poseurs like you, or at least I don't want to put up with a poser like you"

"You're calling me a poser? It's not like I went on some stupid talent search to get famous, I earned it. Yeah by shaking my ass, but we busted our asses to get us where we were. I wouldn't talk if I were you, you're just a filthy hypocrite"

"I'm not a hypocrite, you don't know anything about me. Why don't you just go focus on attempting to write something?"

"Whatever. And why don't you keep writing dumb songs about the guy of your dreams coming back to you"

Jude's gaze faltered. " You don't know what you 're talking about"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Can't seem to find prince charming but he's…somewhere out there" Tommy sniggered. Jude looked up, she was starting to break.

"Don't make fun of that song"

"Aw, did I hurt poor Jude's feelings?" Tommy's eyes narrowed. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he was. "How about she just goes and cries in a corner about how her stupid boyfriend broke up with her and she wants him back"

Jude's eyes were now brimming with tears, and once he said that last statement in one swift move she walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

Tommy's eyes iced over. "What was that for?"

Jude attempted to wipe away her tears and looked up at him, her voice dripping in hate, disgust, and hurt.

"Don't you ever make fun of that song. Ever. If you do again, slapping you will just be the beginning"

By now, all the musicians had turned to watch the fight between Jude and Tommy. After she walked out of the room, Tommy sat down, and Speed walked over to him.

"Dude, that was so not cool"

"She'll get over it"

"You don't get it, dude. That song wasn't about some guy who broke up with her or some crush she had. You really shouldn't assume that kind of stuff, especially if you're the great musician your band says you are"

Tommy looked up from the guitar he was tuning to look at Speed, and sighed.

"I know, I shouldn't have. She just got me so worked up."

"Yeah, well Jude's not really a big fan of yours, could you tell?"

Tommy laughed, "Not at all, she totally seemed to love me." There was a comfortable silence between the two.

"So, what was that song about?"

"I don't know man, Jude wouldn't want you to know. It really is personal"

"Come on, I feel bad, I want to know why I got her so upset."

He sounded genuine enough, so Speed took a deep breath. "Well Jude was dating this guy a while back, and they were serious, man. They'd been best friends for, I don't know forever. She really loved him"

"What happened?"

"Well Jamie's, that's his name by the way, parent's had been fighting a lot lately. Jude had even told me about how he told her that they were beating him and stuff, and she did the best she could to be there for him…but within a month he was depressed, she didn't know what to do. She'd be over his house everyday trying to make things better, if she wasn't there she'd be at home on the phone with me crying about how she wants things to be better. After two months he'd attempted suicide twice. He eventually checked into rehab because she persuaded him. He seemed to be getting better, which is when she wrote that song. She wrote that song for him, played it for him at the rehab center, and the next day he did it, man. He bit the bullet…or rather O.D'ed on his painkillers"

Tommy's eyes widened with horror. No WONDER she'd gotten upset. "Jesus"

Speed looked somber. "Yeah, man. I've never seen anybody so broken up in my life. He was her soulmate, man. Or at least she thought so I mean, they were so--"

He was cut off by a gasp that came from the door. Tommy and Speed looked up.

"Vin…how could you do this to me? Tell the one person I can't stand all of this about me…and you said you wouldn't…I trusted-"she sobbed and put her hand over her mouth.

"No, Jude, I didn't" He went to chase after her, but it was too late. She ran away, just like she always did.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks so much for the review, guys! I'm sorry this chapter is short, I promise the next one will be longer. OH, and I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters, or songs unless I write an A/N for it.

And to the fic

xxxxxx

She ran as fast as she could, turned a couple corners, and ended up at a place where she knew she could just be herself. She wiped her tears and looked in a window to see if her makeup had run, which it had. She quickly ran her sleeve over her face and walked into the classic CBGB club in New York City. She sat back and listened to the bands play, while drinking a cup of coffee at a table. She closed her eyes and listened to the words, and thought about Jamie.

_The world is a vampire, sent to drain_

Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames 

_And what do I get for my pain? _

_Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game_

Flashback 

It had been a quiet day. Jude was sitting at home, watching the famous Canadian network, the-N and watching Degrassi, when her boyfriend/ best friend Jamie knocked on her door. She ran up and got the door to be greated by her boyfriend/best friend with a large bruise and gashes on his face and his nose bleeding.

"_Jude, I need help", he said slowly. Tears started brimming against her eyes and she pulled him in for a hug. _

"_They did it again? How could they do this to you, Jamie?", a tear fell down her cheek. _

_Jamie looked tearful (well, his one eye that wasn't swollen did anyway), "I don't know, baby. D'you havesome antiseptic?" _

"_Of course, go up to my room, I'll get it and come up." As Jamie made his way up the stairs, Jude fumbled through the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Luckily she was home alone, her mom was off with her dad at a marriage counseling retreat and Sadie was college hunting with some friends. She got what she needed and ran up the stairs, into her room. Her boyfriend was sitting on her bed, head down, tears falling. He had taken off his jacket, and she noticed that he had been wearing a wristband on his right wrist, and she remembered that he was a lefty. She also noticed the bruises on his arm. _

"_Jamie", she spoke softly and walked over, "let me help you." She unscrewed the top of the antiseptic, put some on a cotton ball, and dabbed it on a gash that was above his eye. He winced, and she blew on it. After about ten minutes, she had cleaned his physical wounds, and they sat together, holding each other. They were on her bed, and her head was on her chest. _

"_Jamie, you have to tell somebody", she said softly, "I know you don't want to, but baby…how can you live like this?"Her blue-gray eyes started filling with tears as she looked up at him. He sighed and looked down, sitting up slightly. _

"_I can't Jude, you know that", he held her more closely if it were possible. "I don't know what I would do without you" he said, pulling her away and looking into her tear-filled eyes. _

"_Jamie", she whispered, looking down, then looked back up at him as his one visible eye prodded her to go on, "I love you so much, Jamie" He smiled sadly. _

" _I love you too", he breathed. They lay together in silence for a little bit, and he stroked her hair. Jude looked down at the arm that was snaked around her, and the other arm that rested on the upper half of her back. She took his right hand, and peeled off the wrist band, revealing deep cuts, vertically against his wrist. She looked up at him, and he looked away. _

"_They didn't do that, did they?" _

"_No…they didn't, I'm so sorry" he looked at her with (one) sad eye. She brought his wrist to her mouth and kissed all of his wounds, and he closed his eyes and sighed. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, and kissed her, with everything he had left. They kissed for what seemed like hours, sadness pouring into the passion from both sides. He ended up on top of her, his hands tugging at her shirt, his shirt already somewhere on the floor of her bedroom. He pulled away and looked at her. _

"_Do you want to?", she asked softly, running her hand along his back. _

"_I don't want to push you", he said quietly, getting ready to tear himself away from his girlfriend. He moved away slightly but she brought him closer and kissed him. _

"_It's okay", she breathed in between kisses, "It's okay" _

End Flashback 

She made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door, crying to herself as quietly as she could. Why was of all people, Tom Quincy, making her think of what happened to her and her one and only? Why was he getting under her skin? She looked in the mirror but quickly looked away in disgust. _How could Speed do this to me?_ She silently yelled, in her head. She sat on the toilet in frustration. _Jamie, how could you do this to me? _She cried harder _How could you leave me like this? _After a couple of minutes, she stood up and washed her face, but leaned on the sink for a minute. She looked up _I will not cry again_ she thought. She kept saying it to herself as if it were mantra, and she was ready to go out and be Jude again. She was just about to leave the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.

Jude stopped.

"Jude, I know you don't like me, but I just want to talk to you. Please, I feel horrible"

Jude's mind shut down as she listened to the person on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath and swung it open.

"Lil Tommy Q", she seethed, "Who in the HELL do you think you are?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N—yeah I know I'm a freak for writing this all in a day. But I'm on spring break, and I am SO FREAKING BORED. Well, enjoy haha.

xxxx

"Lil' Tommy Q", she seethed, "Who the HELL do you think you are?"

Jude walked faster out of the club then HE ever thought she could.

"Look Jude, I'm really sorry!" , he ran after you. He reached her and spun her around, and realized she was on the verge of tears again.

"Please, Tommy. Leave me alone. I was fine, I was getting along with my life up until you had to go and be a smartass. I don't know how much Speed told you, I'm guessing it was enough. I don't want to talk about what happened, okay? I just want to get on with this tour."

Tommy examined her. He saw how she barely looked at him, and mainly looked at the floor. When she moved, it was her hands, pushing her hair behind her ears, or her sleeve wiping the tears off of her face.

" I don't want to fight Jude", he put out a hand to shake, as if to show truce. Jude looked up wearily.

"I don't have the energy", she conceded. She put out her hand and they shook on it. They started walking back to the studio.

"So, did you get anything done?" she asked politely. Tommy looked up, almost in shock, she was talking and wasn't being mean to him.

"Uh, yeah…you excited for the show tomorrow?", he looked at her to see if she made any kind of expression.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm kind of wiped though.", they reached the studio and she paused." Can you tell the guys I'm back at the hotel?"

"What, you're not coming in?" he looked at her, she looked tired, exhausted even.

"No, I'm …really tired."

"You've got a show tomorrow! You can't just bail now"

'I'm not bailing, I'm going back to my hotel to sleep", she stated as she turned.

Tommy exhaled dramatically. "Well then. Ms. Harrison, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She gave him a look then stalked off to the hotel. He made his way inside up to the studio where the S.M.E were waiting for Jude. "Sorry guys, she said that she was really tired and was going back to the hotel to sleep"

"WHAT!" , Wally screamed. "Is she on something? We have a show tomorrow"

"Yeah, that's what I told her" , Tommy shrugged. Kyle and Wally were ranting, but Speed just sat. Tommy approached him.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Tommy, dude. I shouldn't talk to you. You've gotten me into enough trouble as it is" , Speed started walking away.

"What? No I haven't! Look, go talk to her, I'm sure she'll forgive you" , Tommy put his hand on Speed's shoulder and Speed shook it off.

"Look Tommy. You've known Jude for like, a day. I've known her for like, ever. And I know she won't forgive me. So why don't you go back to your band and work on your set for tomorrow before things get more screwed up around here." Speed walked off, grabbed his jacket and left. Tommy stood there, picked up his guitar and started writing. He had a song to write.

xxx

Back at the hotel…

Jude was in her Clash t-shirt along with her skull pajama pants. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was taking off her remaining makeup. She washed her face and crawled into the single bed in the room. She laud down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Jamie.

Flashback 

_It'd been two weeks since Jamie had been in the rehab facility for attempted suicide. Jude was visiting him every day, and today was no different, except that today she had come with guitar in hand. She walked into his room and waited for him to notice her. _

"_Jude!", he exclaimed softly and smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply, and stepped back. "You've got the guitar, what's going on?" Jude looked up at her boyfriend and tried to smile. _

"_I wrote something for you", she said softly, she looked up in his eyes but nothing came back to her. The excitement that was once in Jamie Andrews was gone, but she still loved him. He was her one and only. _

"_Really?", he inquired, "Can I hear it?" _

"_Well, really I wrote two things", she said. He looked down at her and smiled. _

"_For lil' ol' me?", he tried to joke, but Jude only returned the smile reluctantly. _

_She sat down on the white chair across from the bed where she said. She started to play, and sing, and he listened. _

"_I'm tired from exploring you_

_I'm sorry you've had some scary days_

_I'm lucky, they had me on a leash_

_Exposing, sometimes you frighten me_

_And it's too bad you're so sad_

_I wish you could have had what I had_

_I'm loathing most of your history_

_Hesitation, but then you siphon me_

_Your potential, well I'll indulge in that_

_Violent timing explains the aftermath_

_And it's too bad you're so sad_

I wish you could have had what I had 

_And it's so sad it's too bad_

_Maybe I can make you feel better_

_Oh maybe I'm supposed to make you feel better_

_I want to comfort you_

_Unlike you I had it easy_

_You're dark blue_

_Stained from previous days_

_And you're so sad_

_It's too bad_

_I wish you could have had what I had_

_And it's too bad you're so sad_

_Maybe I can make you feel better_

_I'm sorry"_

_She opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes were sad, the only emotion they had seemed to convey lately. She was about to talk, then stopped. _

"_Did you like it?", she ventured. He broke down, and cried. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. _

"_Jude I-I'm not going to tell you I like it, it basically told me that my life was never as good as yours"he choked out. Her eyes widened._

"_No, Jamie, it wasn't supposed to be like that! I swear I just—" _

"_Maybe you should go, Jude", he looked away, as did she. _

_Her voice cracked. "Yeah.."she said, "Maybe I should" _

_It was the beginning of their problems. In fact, it had been the beginning of the end. _

_End Flashback_

Jude sighed and pulled the covers over her head. She reached for the phone, and left a request for a wakeup call, then drifted off the sleep.

xxxx

Tommy was the only one in the studio, and he was playing around with chords and lyrics, trying to make everything sound just right. It was 12 am , and he had a song, but it just wasn't perfect enough. After another 20 minutes, he threw the guitar down in frustration and sat back in the chair. He looked around, the scene being all too familiar. Him being alone. He closed his eyes, and like a ghost, the memories started coming back to him.

Flashback 

"_Yeah man, tonight's show was amazing", 15-year-old Tommy exclaimed to Chaz. Chaz smiled back. "Still, I'm excited to be coming home, I actually want to see my family" _

"_Yeah, well I know how that goes", Chaz said as the limo pulled up to Tommy's house, "Later, man" Tommy got his bags out of the trunk and turned to the house. Something wasn't right. **Why aren't any of the lights on?**__he thought to himself. He walked up to the door, and pushed it open. He walked inside the house…but everything was gone. The pictures the furniture, the people, everything. _

_He walked into what apparently used to be his kitchen and found a noet. _

_Tom-_

_I had to move the family to the States, I'm sure you understand, you're never home anyway. Come find us sometime, son!_

_Dad. _

_Tommy's could barely see, as tears blurred his vision, and he fell to the floor after dropping the letter. How could his family just leave him? He sat back with his back against the counter and though of all the moments of resentment his family had towards him for being the breadwinner, and he sighed. He was 15 years old! What was he supposed to do? _

_He stayed in the cold kitchen all night, not knowing where else to go. He just sat and cried. ** So much for family**__he thought. _

_End Flashback_

Tommy snapped out of his dream-like state and sat up. He picked up the guitar and fixed the song, got his jacket and walked out of the studio, again, all by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Tommy was greeted at the studio by the guys in his band, Jude and the S.M.E, all with coffee in hand.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" , he looked at all of them. Jude shrugged.

"We have to get ready for sound check, then go get ready, which takes about 5 minutes for all of you, and like, an hour for me, and then we go on", Tommy watched her carefully. It looked like she had recovered from the day before, the sleep had done her good. As soon as their program advisor showed up and gave them directions, the group went to the Nokia Theatre to do sound check.

"Hey Jude…", Speed tried. He knew that she was still mad at him, but he thought maybe she'd forgive him for the sake of the show….but he was wrong. She didn't even look up as if someone was talking to her. Instead, she turned to Wally.

"Hey Wally, tell Kyle and Speed that I have a new song that I'd like to do solo, so I'll do that last in my set, okay?", she smiled at him.

Wally, however, was really confused. He looked from Jude to Speed who was sitting right next to her. "…Okay?" he said, as she walked away towards the stage.

"Dude, what was that all about?"Speed looked up and shrugged. "Come on dude, what happened?"

"She kind of overheard me telling Tommy about what had happened with her and Jamie…" Speed looked up as if to prod Wally for some kind of moral support.

"Are you stupid?" he asked instead, "You know she hates it when people know about that. I don't blame her to be mad at you….just try and get her to be un-mad at you by show time, Speed". Wally walked away, leaving Spiederman to collect himself and approach Jude. They had dated a while back, before she had gotten with Jamie. He looked at her, as she flipped her hair and tuned her guitar, and he smiled. He knew he still had feelings for her, but he knew she wasn't ready to move on; and now with the brilliant move he pulled yesterday, he wasn't sure he could ever have a chance with her. He took a deep breath, and walked over to the stage.

"Hey…Jude", he winced realizing he already wasn't starting this conversation off on a good note. She looked up at him, and glared.

"Do you want something?", she snapped. She tried to look angry, but she knew that Speed knew her better and could see how sad she was even behind the anger, which he did.

"Jude…I'm so sorry about yesterday, I know you're still hurting about Jamie. It's been two years though, Jude" Jude looked down, holding back tears, "I know it's hard for you, and I knew how much that song meant to you, and that's the only reason I told Tommy about you and Jamie, Jude. Not because I was trying to piss you off or whatever." He tilted her head up with his index finger, and saw her eyes were brimming with tears. He pulled her in for a hug, and she let go, she cried into his shoulder.

"Why can't I let go of him, Speed?", she sobbed, "Everywhere I go on tour, I think about how much he would have loved it….why wasn't I enough for him to stay?", she asked quietly. Speed pulled away.

"Jude, Jamie was sick. He wasn't anything but happy when he was with you…when I visited him, he talked about you all the time, and there was just this glow. I don't know Jude…maybe he just didn't want to put you through anymore heartache?" Jude pulled away, wiped her tears and looked up at Speed.

"So, you think he put me out of my misery by killing himself? Sorry Speed, if anything, I'm ten times worse than I was when I was with him…Look, can we not talk about this anymore? I love New York, and I want to enjoy this show…so let's just, not talk about this" Speed looked at her, and knew deep down she still wanted too, but figured he'd go along with her wishes. He agreed, and they continued with sound check, and eventually got off the stage to get ready.

-xxxxx

It was 6pm and Tommy could hear the crowd outside. The band would be going on in 5 minutes, and he was pumped. The adrenilin was rushing, and then he got the cue for Oasis to walk onto the stage. The crowd went wild, and he walked up to the center mic.

"What's goin' on New York?" he semi-yelled. The crowd screamed. "We're Oasis, and we hope you like the show!" .The band started playing, and Tommy felt a way that he didn't think he'd ever feel. He was so happy, for once in his life. Here he was on stage, in New York City, with people liking the actual music he was making. The band played a killer set and around 7:45, when the band was about to finish up, Tommy put his plan into action.

"Okay, so here's a song that I wrote just last night, it's called 'Always Lonely'", he said into the mic. The band walked off the stage, just as they'd planned because Tommy would be doing this song acoustic. Jude stood backstage, watching him. As much as she hated to admit it, Tommy's band was really good. Not that she'd ever tell him that. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that made her excited to hear the new song, if it was anything like the ones they'd played earlier. She stood back and watched, and Tommy began to play.

**(A/N I know this is bad, but I wrote it because I couldn't find a song that fit)**

"_It seems to you _

_That I'm livin' the high life_

_But if you only knew, _

_If you only knew…_

_What demons I hold inside, _

_What I want to tell, but I'll just hide_

_And these demons I hold inside_

_Somedays, they make me wanna die_

_Because even when I'm stuck in a crowd_

_Nobody seems to see me_

_Surrounded by people, but never really there_

_I'm stuck in a crowd, does anyone see me? _

_Even if they do, I'm always alone_

_I'm always lonely.." _

The song continued, and Jude felt the sadness dripping out of the lyrics. She opened her eyes when the song finished and heard the crowd roaring.

"Thanks guys", Tommy said softly, "Now, give it up for Jude Harrison, and the Spiederman Mind Explosion!" As he walked off stage, he brushed past Jude, who was suddenly brought onto the stage. She had to admit, she looked pretty casual-hot tonight. She had refused to wear any dresses tonight, no matter how much Portia had begged and pleaded with her. So tonight, she wore her favorite ripped jeans, a PopTarts shirt, some beads, and her hair sultry-wavy, with her converse. The band started playing without and introduction. The crowd loved every song, and towards the end, unplanned, but in the same fashion Tommy had played his song solo, Jude played hers.

_**(A/N I wrote this too lol)**_

"_Memories fade into the background_

_And I'm still trying to see _

_Why I lost you when you went_

_Why there was no time for me to cry_

_Now I wish when you'd left _

_I'd said goodbye_

_Closure and a finale don't exist_

_Not in the lives where chaos exist_

_At night I sit, I can't help but cry_

_I wouldn't say it then, and now I'll never say it _

_I can't say goodbye, when you're not here_

When you're anywhere but here 

_Nobody sees the background_

_When it's blurry and fading out_

_This is fading too fast_

_For me to even hold on_

_You're halfway around the world_

_And without you things have faded_

_Things have faded and gone" _

Just as Jude had done, Tommy was backstage, eyes closed listening to Jude. She had really loved this Jamie guy, and he had left her, and not just packed up and leave, but he really left her. Jude finished her song, the crowd roaring, and walked off. The two bands did their aftershow press and whatnot, then got ready to leave.

"So Jude, wanna go party, tonight?" Wally asked. Jude looked up and shrugged, "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right…"

"Come on Jude, it'll be fun" he tried. Jude sat down and thought, and for some reason the man she had danced with two nights ago came back into her head.

"Nah, like two days ago I danced with this totally hot guy. I think I'll just wait a couple days before I got out again."

"Suit yourself" S.M.E filed out of the venue and went off to party with the rest of Oasis, leaving Jude and Tommy by themselves. She was the first to speak.

"I really liked your song, Quincy" , she looked up at him, and realized that he had been watching her. She started to blush, slightly waiting for his response.

"Thanks…I really liked yours too, Harrison", he smiled and looked at her and she shrugged.

He started packing up some of this things when he heard her sniff.

"You okay?" he asked, walking towards her. She turned away.

"It's been two years", she started.

"Since what?" , he asked softly.

"Since Jamie…well you know", she said softly, "and I still can't get over him. What's wrong with me? Two days ago, I was at this club dancing with this totally hot guy and I thought you know, maybe I'm moving on. But as soon as Speed dropped me off at the hotel….I felt so guilty, like I cheated on him. I took a shower, and I've never scrubbed myself so hard. It felt like I had been doing something..dirty", she sighed, "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear any of this.."

"No,no", he shook his head, "It's fine…if you ever wann talk, I'm here okay? I mean, I know you probably don't like talking to me, but I'm still here", neither one had noticed that they were moving closer to each other and their voices had dropped down to a whisper. "For what it's worth, you weren't doing anything wrong. I'm sure Jamie would have wanted you to go on with your life", he looked at her intently.

"Yeah…"she stammered, "Uhm, yeah, I uh..I guess" Tommy's face was barely inches away from hers. She couldn't take it anymore. Her hands flew behind his head, she pulled him in and kissed him. He kissed her back, shocked beyond belief. It was a quick kiss, and she pulled away, her eyes filled with tears again.

"What in the HELL did I just do? I hate you, I hate your boyband crap, I just" , she looked up at him with scared eyes. "Okay, we have to agree that that never happened"

"Excuse me?", he wasn't quite sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yeah, it never happened. Okay, good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get my makeup and go….I need to go drown myself in the shower now", she grabbed her things quickly and high-tailed it out of the venue. Tommy followed her.

"Jude, you can't just deny feelings you have for somebody!", he screamed. She flew around.

"Tommy, it didn't mean ANYTHING! Please, just go away, leave me alone! I can't deal with you always looking at me with your really blue eyes and expect myself to concentrate! I can't deal with getting over Jamie, he was my first…love. Yeah, he was my first love, and he's gone. So please, just go away and let me think! TAXI!", she hollered. A yellow taxi-cab pulled up next to her and she flew inside. "See you at the studio Tommy, and don't forget, it never happened" ,and she drove away.

Tommy stood in the middle of Times Square with his mouth hanging open. He closed it and walked, realizing again, that he was yet again, all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It really does mean a lot to me!

I LOVED the new episode..I've re-watched it like 4 times. Haha

Now to the story.

xxxxxxxxx

After Tommy had gotten back to the hotel, he freshened up then decided he'd go check to see if Jude was okay…she had seemed really distraught when they had parted ways. He checked his reflection in the mirror, went down the hall and knocked on the door. When he got no response he knocked harder, and harder. After about 5 minutes he got fed up.

"WILL YOU OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR ALREADY?", and he got what he asked for. Jude flung the door wide open and maced him right in the face. He fell over in pain.

"OH MY GOD! TOMMY!", she yelped, "Woopsie.." , she whispered, helping him up.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. !", Tommy screamed coming into Jude's room.

"Ahh! I'm sorry Tommy I thought you were going to be some creep! It's not everyday someone bangs on your door at like, 1 in the morning!" , she tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. She giggled.

"You think this funny? I could be BLINDED!", he shrieked. Jude was doing the best she could to wrench his eyes open to wash them out in the sink.

"THAT. HURTSS", he yelped when she splashed his eyes with water. "Jeez , Harrison", he gurgled through the water running down his face, "Remind me to never check up on you again!" It took some time, but after a couple minutes Tommy's eyes were mace free. He was just about to sit down in the big comfortable chair to talk to Jude when someone knocked on her door. She looked at Tommy, and he shrugged. She looked through the peephole (a/n you know the thing where you can see the people on the other side of the door?) and smiled.

"Oh sure," Tommy said sarcastically, "Open the door calmly for whoever they are, but just blind me so you never have to put up with me anymore". Jude spun around and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Quincy, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm SORRY", she opened the door to see the rest of SME and Oasis standing outside her door.

"We heard yelling", Speed pushed his way inside to see Tommy sitting on the chair with his shirt off because it had gotten drenched from the water in the sink. "Oh, Dude, no WONDER we heard yelling in here" The two bands sniggered, and Jude hit Speed.

"You're lucky he came here instead of you, I maced him right in the face!", Speed walked up to Tommy and saw his bloodshot eyes.

"Woah, dude. Talk about karma, I should watch out, I guess I'm next, huh?", he smiled. Tommy smiled back sarcastically.

"So, since we're all already here, why don't we just have a party in Jude's room?" Wally asked making his way inside. Jude just stood back.

"Do I even have a say--"

"No", both bands smiled stupidly and looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Tommy, you okay man?", Liam asked walking over to him. Tommy "looked" up at Liam.

"Man, I can't see for anything right now." , he looked at Jude pointedly, " I guess I have Ms. Someone's-coming-to-get-me to thank for that"

Jude smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry Quincy, you don't wake a girl who's not your girlfriend and who you're not sleeping with , up at 1 am and expect her to be you know happy" . The rest of the guys laughed. The two bands piled onto the two queen-size beds Jude had in her room and started flipping channels. Tommy reluctantly got up and sat in the only free seat which was next to Jude. Kyle, who had the remote flipped to the Playboy channel, and Jude pounced.

"Go watch that crap somewhere else", she snapped. The guys all looked at her and groaned. "Sucks having a girl on tour, huh?", she asked snidely.

"Well," Wally looked around, "What else should we watch?", he asked. The guy shrugged.

"You guys are so deluded. Let's at least watch a movie" Tommy finally spoke up.

"What movie?", more than one person asked . Jude turned on the guide and flipped through what movies were showing. After some debating, the group decided, much against Jude's wishes, to watch The Exorcism of Emily Rose. This was not going to be good.

xxxx

The group sat still as they watched the movie. Jude was beside her self. She had always hated scary movies, and here she was watching a movie that was scaring the crap out of her. _Well, _she thought, _at least I'm around a bunch of guys. _She thought to soon….she watched the movie with wide eyes.

"TELL ME YOUR SIX NAMES!", the priest screamed in the movie at the girl who was supposed to be Emily Rose.

"We are the ones who dwell within! I am the one who dwelt within CAIN! I am the one who dwelt within NERO! I once dwelt within JUDAS! And I was with LEGION! I am BELIAL! And I am Lucifer, the devil in the flesh!"

Jude stood up and went to walk out of the room. This was getting to be too much for her.

"Dude..Jude, where're you going?", Speed asked her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I just need some ice, I'll be back…" she quickly put on a sweatshirt and her Adidas flip flops and walked outside. She looked left, the looked right, and shuddered. She slowly walked down the hall to the ice machine, entered the tiny room and stood against the wall, taking some deep breaths. She closed her eyes. She was tired, and was about to fall asleep. She leaned her head against the vending machine and sighed. .

"You okay?" she jumped at the sound of someone's voice. She quickly opened her eyes to see a guy, who looked like he was around 21 stood before her with bright green eyes and mussed hair. He was tan, tall, and built. He was wearing boxers and a wife beater, and held his ice bucket in his hand.

"Oh, sorry", she flushed, "I didn't mean to get into your way…" she quickly moved away from the machine.

"No, it's fine. Couldn't sleep, there's a bunch of people in the room next to mine, and they're so loud!", he looked slightly irritated.

"Oh…sorry about them", Jude smiled sheepishly, "They can all get like that sometimes"

"You know them?" , his eyes curious.

"Well, they're in my room", she looked up at him and realized that he was getting the wrong idea as he raised his eyebrows and started to get ice, "No, no. They're the guys in my band and the opening act. They just wanted to hang, I don't date." The guy looked up at her and smiled. He placed the ice bucket down and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Aiden", she smiled shyly and stuck out her hand to the gorgeous guy, "I'm Jude".

"Jude…Harrison?", he asked slyly. She looked up and shrugged, "Looks like you caught me"

He laughed, "Yeah, because you sure are a regular Master of Disguise", he gestured towards her hair and her sweatshirt which she and SME made together. They were simple and black with white spray painted words. Hers said on the front Jude Harrison, and on the back it said "Vocals".

She smiled at his joke. "So," he ventured, "Why're you out here and not in with the party?"

"They're watching the Exorcism of Emily Rose", he looked at her puzzled, "I HATE scary movies" she explained and he smiled knowingly.

"So, how long are you in New York?", he asked, trying to make some small talk. She shrugged. "It's really up to my management, but I love it here. The longer, the better", she widened her eyes realizing her sexual innuendo which he had laughed at. "I mean, the longer the STAY the better", she blushed. He laughed.

"Look, I know we just met, but would you like to go out to get some coffee while you're still in town" , his green eyes looking into her blue-gray ones. She looked uneasy.

"I don't know Aiden, I told you, I don't date…"

"It wouldn't be a date…it would be us hanging out", he said. She thought about it. She had been having the crappiest week up until she talked to this guy. Still, she wasn't sure if she was ready to move on from Jamie. She looked up into Aiden's eyes, and felt her knees go weak. She realized she hadn't reacted that way to anybody since Jamie. She took a deep breath and found a piece of paper in her sweatshirt (she always had a piece with her, she never knew when inspiration would strike), and wrote down her cell number, and handed it to him.

"Call me tomorrow afternoon.", she said shyly. He looked down at her and smiled. He collected his ice bucket and walked away.

"Will do, Jude. Will do" , Jude smiled to herself as she entered the room, and felt it creep on to her face.

"Well boys, I'd say we should wrap it up to a really fantastic night"

Tommy gave her a look. _Fantastic? What's this girl ON?_

She shooed the guys out of her room and climbed into bed. When she awoke the next morning she realized how scared she had been when she was before talking to Aiden, and how relaxed she had felt afterwards. So relaxed, she realized, that a movie that had scared the living daylights out of her the night before hadn't bothered her sleep at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the feeback, guys! Please keep R&Ring!

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Oasis and SME filed into the New York office of G-Major to have another "mandatory" meeting. Seeing as how the earliest anybody went to bed was three am the night before, nobody was without coffee. The group sat down and Darius walked in, a wide grin spread across his face.

"It's great to see all your faces here on time this morning", he started, "I have some updates for all of you" . The smile got bigger. Jude watched him, and got a bad feeling in the gut of her stomach. Both bands looked up at Darius anxiously.

"So, all of you will be staying in New York for another week, you'll be leaving next Wednesday. Jude, you and SME will be doing MTV"s Unplugged next Tuesday. Tom, Oasis will be doing some small gigs around the city in some clubs. Jude, in the meantime by Tuesday you'll be doing photoshoots with TeenPeople and Seventeen, and you'll be on TRL on Thursday." Jude's nose wrinkled, while everybody else looked excited for what was in store for them the next week. Darius noticed. "You'll be getting free clothing racks, and baskets and all that jazz. Sometimes, I gotta wish I was a girl", he smirked as she immediately perked up. Jude and SME and Oasis were about to leave.

"Uh Uh Uh!", Darius' voice boomed over the excited chatter that had broken out, "I have some more news." Jude looked over and Darius and then around at the boys. For some reason, Tommy looked incredibly uncomfortable. She shrugged it off. "When we leave, we'll be going back to Toronto, and Jude you'll be starting you're new album" Jude smiled broadly, " With a new producer", Darius added on. Jude's face immediately fell.

"But, what was wrong with Pat? He was good! He got me! Who's the new guy?", she demanded grudgingly. Darius' Cheshire cat smile returned as he walked over to somebody.

"Jude, Tommy's going to be producing your next album", he said throwing his arm around Tommy's shoulder. Jude's eyes widened, and her mouth opened to say something but quickly closed it. She knew it was useless arguing with Darius about something like this. She merely shrugged and walked out of the room. Tommy followed her.

"Look, Jude, I don't want this to be weird. I think this could be a lot of fun if you let it be", he said trying to look at her with pleading eyes.

"Whatever Tommy, I have a day date", she brushed passed him and stalked off. Darius who had slightly stepped out of the office shook his head.

"Don't worry T", he smirked, "She'll love working with you", he gave Tommy a pat on the back and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime, Jude was tearing down Broadway to get to Starbucks. Aiden had called her and asked if they could meet there. She reached the coffee shop and went in, in a huff. She immediately saw the green eyes from across the room, smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey," she breathed, and smiled shyly. He looked up and smiled as she sat down.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry this seat is reserved…", he said. She looked surprised, but lightened up when he laughed. He put the book down that he had been reading and turned to her.

"So, Jude Harrison," he smiled at her name, "Parents were Beatles fans?" he inquired.

She smiled and shrugged, "How'd you guess?", they both laughed. She ordered her coffee and they drank and talked about music.

**Two Hours Later**

"What do you MEAN Fall Out Boy is better than Motion City Soundtrack!" she said heatedly.

"Don't even try to tell me The Future Freaks Me Out is as good as Dance, Dance", he scoffed.

"Well at least MCS plays something other than power chords!", she pouted heavily. He laughed, and she blushed. The two had been sitting in Starbucks for over an hour talking about books and music.

He took a sip from his fourth coffee and sat back. "You know. There's this one artist, and she's amazing, you should really listen to her. Her music is great", his eyes sparkled teasingly.

"Oh really?", Jude said, not catching on, "Who? What kind of music?"

"Well," Aiden started, "She's Jude Harrison, and she plays this punk/folk rock and", he put on a falsely surprised expression, "Oh , my God! She's sitting right across from me!"

Jude blushed a shade of red that made tomatoes pale in comparison. She looked up apologetically, and shrugged. "Yeah…I guess she is"

"You honestly thought I wouldn't have recognized you? With that amazing hair?", he asked laughingly pointing to her head. Her fingers immediately went self consciously up to her hair and fiddled with it.

"Hey, I was just kidding. I really do like your music," he said. He looked at her and brushed a bang away from her eyes. He exhaled and she looked up questioningly.

"You have the most amazing eyes, I've ever seen", he breathed. She smiled and blushed, noticing that in the time they had been talking he had moved closer to her. She hated to admit this to herself, but she had fallen for this guy, and though Jamie still gnawed at her brain, she was mesmerized by the sincerity that appeared to be coming out of Aiden's eyes. She suddenly felt all her loneliness and pain come back as she looked at the gorgeous guy whose face was barely an inch away from hers. He looked up into her eyes, and in one swift motion, moved in and kissed her. He pulled away and looked ashamed.

" I'm sorry, I know you said you don't date it's just--", he was interrupted by Jude putting a hand behind his head and pulling him to her. She kissed him with sorrow, the way she had kissed Jamie once upon a time, and pulled away. He looked at her aghast.

"Jude…", he started, "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do" She smiled and shook her head.

"You're not", she said. "I promise, that you're not"

xxxx

Just when Aiden had kissed Jude Tommy had walked by Starbucks in hope of getting a coffee. Seeing Jude kiss another guy bothered him. Who WAS this guy, anyway? He shook it off. Jude and him were just friends, and she could do what she wanted within reason. He sighed and turned around not wanting to disrupt her. As he did so, he ran into somebody he didn't think he'd see in a long time.

"Oh, my god" , he breathed. The person he ran into looked just as shocked to see him.

"Tommy?", the person squeaked. Tommy closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes.

"Ivy, it's me", he said. She looked up at him awkwardly for a moment then threw her arms around him. He pulled away and smiled down at her. Everything came back to him, he felt as if a bubble was swelling inside. He pushed a lock of hair behind his ex-girlfriend of 2 years ear.

"How have you been Ivy?", he looked down at her concerned. The woman was barely 5'2 with pale skin, dark brown shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes. She looked down and shrugged. "Come on Ivy", he pleaded with her, "Talk to me, how have you been?"

She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "Tommy, I was just raped by Aiden 6 months ago. How do you think I am?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the feedback, it's greatly appreciated! Wasn't the new IS episode adorable? But Jude was really bitchy to that little girl at first, but whatevvv, she made up for it at the end.

Anywho, I think I pretty much know what kind of direction I'm taking this story in….

p.s. some scenes in this chapter a little graphic, but nothing too bad…really lol

Oh yeah,this chapter towards the end has a lot more about Tommy and Ivy. Yeah…

xxxxx

Ivy thought months back as her ex-boyfriend held her on Broadway, and she shuddered. She thought about Aiden, the guy she had used as a rebound after Tommy. They had met at the MTV studios, where she worked. He was an aspiring singer/songwriter. They had spent some time together, and things had been going great. But after about a month or so, Aiden changed. Whenever she looked up into his green eyes she didn't see the same amazing guy she had been dating, she saw somebody she was afraid of.

He became a disgusting person, who'd started abusing her mentally, telling her how disgusting she was and how lucky she was to have them. Then he started physically abusing her, day after day she went home from the studios and was beaten to the point she could barely walk the next morning.

But he had gone to far. It was one thing to be abused by somebody, and she was mustering up the courage to leave him. She called Tommy regularly, their breakup had been mutual. He knew something was wrong, and before his new band started touring he came to visit her. He had surprised her, she came to the door without any makeup, and he saw all the bruises. He pushed his way inside and fumed. She smiled at the memory. She had cried to Tommy the half the night, until Aiden called around 1 and said he was coming home. She had rushed Tommy away, told him to go back up to Canada, and he obliged telling her if anything else happened to call him ASAP.

Tommy had left, and she had been relieved. But she had thought to soon, Tommy had accidentally left his jacket in the hustle of her trying to get him out of the apartment. When Aiden came home, he saw the jacket, smelled it and knew whose it was. She shuddered more violently at the memory. She had never seen anybody so violent.

Flashback 

"_What the fuck is this!", Aiden screamed. Ivy stood thunderstruck to the floor. She didn't know what she could say, she knew what was coming. _

_Aiden walked closer to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to him. She yelped slightly, and he tightened his grip. _

"_I said, you fucking whore…what the fuck is this? Screwing some people behind my back, slut", he let go of her hair and threw her down to the floor. She started to cry. _

"_Don't cry you fucking whore!", he picked her up and slapped her across the face. _

"_Who'd you fuck, huh Ivy?", he breathed venomously, daring her. Her gaze faltered, her vision blinded She thought back to Tommy, and cried harder. She put herself in this position, she was the one who had broken it off with the most amazing man on the planet. Aiden noticed her far-off gaze, and slapped her again. _

"_Pay attention-you fucking dumbass!", he seethed. Ivy looked up at him. _

"_I didn't have sex with anybody Aiden", she whispered through her tears. He scoffed. _

"_As if I'm going to believe that with the way you dress. You're a fucking slut Ivy", he whispered into her ear, "How does it feel to be a whore Ivy? Should I invite my friends over to let them fuck you? They think you're some hot piece of ass. Too bad they don't see how disgusting you are, you're fucking filthy", he pulled away from her. _

"_Aiden, please", she begged. His eyes danced eerily and he walked to her quickly. _

"_I want you to fuck me Ivy", he said, "You're a fucking whore. I'll even pay you if you suck me off too", he laughed crazily as he ripped off her shirt. _

"_Aiden, stop", she started, but stopped when he looked into her eyes. She was afraid. _

"_Shut the hell up, slut.", he took her pants off, and saw that she wasn't wearing underwear. Ivy silently cursed herself…she was just airing a couple things out! It wasn't a crime, and her underwear was in the wash anyway. _

"_Slut, what kind of a girl doesn't wear underwear?", he yelled. She cringed. _

"_Aiden, stop it, please!", she continued to beg. She went to hit him back but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her. She screamed in pain and he threw her to the ground. She had hit her head as she had fallen and felt woozey. She lay face first as she felt him straddle her from behind. She struggled to move but he forced her face back down, breaking her nose._

"_Take it like a slut, Ivy. It's what you are", he drove into her and she cried into the floor. _

"_Aiden, stop…stop, please", she cried harder and harder, and he pumped into her harder and harder, even after he was done. She had never felt so disgusting in her life. _

_End Flashback. _

Ivy looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes as she thought back. She had left Aiden after that, and moved in with her friend Monica. Tommy pulled her closer.

"You wanna hang?", he asked into her hair. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. She smiled and nodded.

xxxxxx

Jude, in the meantime was schmoozing it up with Aiden. They had been kicked out of Starbucks for being too obnoxious, so now they were just walking along Broadway, laughing and shopping. They had walked toward Greenwich Village and were looking around Cheap Jack's Vintage Clothing. After some time Jude looked at her watch.

"Oh, my God!", she shrieked, changing as quickly as she could, "I've got to go!"

She ran outside the store and started walking fast, Aiden had to catch up to her.

"Jude, what's going on?", he asked slightly out of breath. She stopped briefly and turned to him.

"I've got band practice! I told Speed I'd be on time this time", she groaned and slapped her forehead with her hand.

"I think you should just hang out with me. I mean, you can practice later on today, can't you?", Jude looked up at Aiden. She was uneasy.

"I don't know..", Should she let this guy interfere with her work? She wasn't sure. She sighed and looked at her watch, it was already 3pm, she told the guys rehearsal at 2.

"Come on Jude, why would you want to spend your time with a bunch of other guys? I think you should just stay with me", he said, slightly darkly. She noticed a change in his demeanor but shrugged it off.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "Let's just hang out." She turned her cell phone onto silent and walked in the opposite direction of her New York practice space with Aiden, who put his arm around her, and pulled her close.

xxxxxxx

Speed was livid.

"I blew off a date with this really hot chick so Miss Diva could NOT show up for practice? Where is she!", he fumed. Wally shrugged and sat on the couch eating chips out of the bag. Kyle was sleeping. Speed kept ranting, when suddenly the door opened.

"Thank god, dude. Where in the hell have you been?", he turned around not to be face to face with Jude, but face to face with Tommy. "Dude…what're you doing here?"

Tommy shrugged, "D told me to check up on you guys cuz I'll be your new producer and all…", he looked around, "Have you guys even started?"

"Well since Miss Jude Diva decided not to show, we haven't been able to", Speed became furious once again. _Where was she? She's usually late, but not (looks at his watch) an hour and a half late_. Speed sighed.

"Tommy, dude. You're wasting your time, she's probably off shopping or something, you can leave", Tommy shrugged and walked out. He decided to go back to the coffee shop, just in case Jude was still there.

xxxxx

Tommy reached the Starbucks, only to find Jude gone. He threw his hands up in frustration, and started walking back. He took a long route, in through Greenwich Village he made a wrong turn and went to turn around when he bumped into somebody, again. He looked down and saw flaming red hair.

"Jude?", he asked, "Sorry". She stepped back and shrugged. He took a good look at her.

Her hair was messy and her lipgloss-shine stuff was smeared; her cheeks were flushed and he noticed a red spot on her neck, where he suspected a hicky would be forming sometime soon. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, your band has been waiting for you for over almost two hours now?", he stated.

"Yeah, I know", she shrugged, "So what?" Tommy looked at her aghast.

"So what?", he asked in montone, "SO WHAT?", his voice raised slightly, "Jude, you can't blow off your band to go have fun with some guy you probably just met", he told her. She looked up at him and glared.

"Oh please, I'm sure none of them really care that I wasn't there anyway", she started to walk and he followed.

"Uh, negative Ms. I-Know-It-All. Speed's really pissed he missed out on some date with a hot chick or something", Jude laughed and shrugged. Tommy put his hand on Jude's shoulder. She stopped and spinned around and he looked at her in the eyes. Her gaze faltered.

"Jude, you can't treat people like this, you know that. NOBODY should be distracting you right now, you're doing Unplugged in like 4 days", he told her a-matter-of-factly. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I know", she stated like how she would've when she was fifteen. Truth be told, she didn't really know what had gotten into her. She hadn't done things with other people that she'd done with Aiden before when she had only known them for two days. She suddenly felt ashamed, like she was throwing herself at him. They had made out in a random alley, and he felt her up as she groped him through the front of his jeans. _Actually, _she thought to herself, _he put my hands there, and everytime I moved them he put them back…and I didn't really want him up my shirt, but whatever.He's gorgeous and sweet, and those guys have testosterone too, _she reasoned in her head. Still, she suddenly felt the need to use some hand sanitizer.

She was brought out of her trance by Tommy's phone ringing. She noticed a sudden change in his demeanor as he talked to the person on the other line. She listened closely.

"Hey, baby", _Okay, so I'm assuming it's a girl…_

"Tonight? I'd love to. Where do you wanna go? It's all about you tonight, honey", _God, Tommy Q, the romantic. She inwardly laughed. _

"I'll pick you up at seven", he hung up and felt a smile creeping up onto his face.

"What was that about?", Jude asked as they crossed streets and walked to get back to the practice space.

"Nothing, just an old girlfriend I think I'm getting back together with", he stated simply. Jude didn't know why, but she felt a twinge of jealously in the pit of her stomach. They made their way back to the practice space where Speed yelled at Jude for a good ten minutes, and then they began to work.

xxxxxx

It was 6:30 and Tommy was getting ready for his date with Ivy. As he looked at himself in the hotel mirrors located in the bathroom he thought about the kiss he had shared with Jude at the first show. HE shrugged it off, he didn't like Jude, and Jude didn't like him. As anything more than friends at least. He left his room at 6:45, and reached Ivy's new apartment at 7, he rang the doorbell (A/N apartments in NY have them! It's SO cool! Haha) and felt his jaw drop as Ivy smiled at him. She was wearing a lowcut white shirt that reached just past her waist along with a pair of designer jeans that hugged every curve. She was wearing sparkly green shoes that matched her purse. He smiled and put out his arm. She laughed and linked arms with him.

They had decided on Italian, so they decided to go to Carrabba's, a really nice place in Little Italy. By the time they had reached the elevator they were holding hands and flirting, the way they had used to.

Dinner went by quickly. Ivy felt herself falling back in love with Tommy, even after one night. After everything she'd been through, she felt like Tommy was the right one for her. He always tried his hardest to make her happy, as he was tonight. They hadn't talked about Aiden once. They decided afterwards to go out for some gelato.

They walked together, gelato in hand and sat down on a bench.

"I miss this, Tommy", she said quietly, staring intently at her ice cream. He smiled as he watched her familiar body language.

"I missed you", he admitted, looking up to see a surprised Ivy staring back at him.

"Really?", she asked teasingly, "I mean how could you not have missed me? I'm phenomenal!", she teased. He smiled and finished his gelato, as she finished his. They set them down besides each other.

"Seriously, Ivy. I've missed you a lot.", Ivy started intently down at her hands which were now in her lap. "When you dumped me Iv, I was devastated. But I mean, I'm glad you want to try and be uh—friends again", he said, not really sure where they were standing as of now.

"Yeah," she looked up and stared and the hypnotically handsome man sitting next to her, "We're…friends", she saw him look up slightly and smile. They sat back, in comfortable silence.

"Well," Tommy started after a good two or three minutes, "It's getting dark out, I should get you home"

Ivy smiled, "Aww is Tommy Q taking care of lil' ol' me?", she laughed as they got up and threw out their ice cream cups, and held hands again. They took a cab back to the apartment, the whole time, Ivy stared at their conjoining hands. She smiled at how well his tan complexion fit her pale one so nicely. They both got out of the cab, Tommy paid the driver and he brought her up to her door.

"Well…", he said, "Did you have a good time, tonight?", he asked looking at her hopefully.

"Of course Tommy. We always have a good time together", she laughed. She noticed that he was pulling his hand away from hers.

"Well, goodnight Ivy", he smiled lightly. Then he did something that surprised himself, he leaned in and kissed her. It had seemed like the only natural thing to do. He felt everything that he had felt for Ivy in the past come back to him, all the love and adoration he had for her, he felt his heartbreak from when she broke it off with him. He started to pull away but she had his arms around his head (with great difficulty) and brought him closer. He moaned lightly, as he felt the contours of her tiny body meld into his; a feeling that had been so familiar to them for at least a year. She broke the kiss and opened the door, pulling him inside. They took off each others jackets, as they started kissing again, and landed on her couch. Tommy lay under her as they kissed, running his hands up and down her back. She moaned into his mouth, and he felt himself losing control. He pulled her tighter to him. She started to kiss his neck, and bit and sucked on his earlobe, hearing his breathing quicken in her ear.

"Make love to me, Tommy", she whispered through the kisses that she was laying along his jaw line now.

"Ivy," he said strangled as he tried to speak through his eratic breathing, " I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for"

"Tommy, we've done this before", She pulled away and looked at him dead in the eyes.

He conceded and pulled her close to him again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he got up and brought her to her bedroom that she guided him to. He layed down on the bed as she began unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing his chest down, then up again. She reached his mouth and kissed him passionately, and he returned the kiss with utmost passion as well. He removed her clothing, and looked at her in awe. She didn't feel shy or violated…this was Tommy. _Her_ Tommy. He swiftly changed positions and lay on top her, propping himself up with his elbows so he wouldn't her by crushing her. He kissed her neck and she moaned. He nipped her earlobe and he felt her anticipation.

"Jesus Ivy", he said with a small laugh into her ear, "I have missed you more than you can imagine". She laughed lightly too and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt him against her thigh, and knew he wanted this as much as she did. But tonight, she thought, was not sex. Tonight, she was making love with somebody, and that made all the difference in the world.

The next morning Tommy woke up to find a sleeping Ivy resting on his cheset. He smiled, and she groaned and woke up. She stretched, looked up at Tommy and smiled.

"So..", he ased with a raspy voice, "Are we back together, or did we just hook up?", he honestly wanted to know. She scooted up and kissed him on the lips.

"Tom Quincy, I'd be crazy not to want to be with you. If you want to be together, then I am all for it", she smiled and rested her head on his chest. He smiled down at her.

"After last night?", he teaseed, "We are definitely together". The two smiled at each other, then fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N—Okay, thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews! I totally appreciate it! Sorry for my lack of updating…my brother and I accidently got into a car accident. Yeah, long story, but everybody's okay. Well anyway, I'm speeding this up a bit, because I'M impatient haha. Oh yeah, I don't own Instant Star (I WISH I did) or the songs "Torn" or "Simple Kind of Life" . **

**Enjoy? **

**xxxxxxxx**

The week went by quickly, and before Jude knew it, Tommy and her had become friends and she was about to go on stage for MTV's Unplugged. A million things were racing through her head. She hoped Aiden wasn't in the audience. He'd expected so much from her, only having known her a week. Even though she went along with it, she wasn't happy. Speed had noticed something was up a couple times, and called her on it, but she just blew him off. She stood on one side of the stage and looked across and saw Tommy with who she assumed was the Ivy he'd been telling her about non-stop for the past week. She didn't know why, but she felt a twinge of jealousy every time he mentioned her. She had gone to all of Oasis' shows in the clubs around New York this week, or at least the ones she could go to without letting Aiden know, or without it conflicting with any of her previous obligations.

. _I'm going to be playing on a show that THE Kurt Cobain played at _ she thought to herself. _One of the last places he played…_she smiled at the thought, and walked on the stage. She looked around and felt comfortable with the tiny audience. She scanned it again, and her heart dropped, and she felt her smile falter a tad. He was here, as much as she had told him she thought it would be better if he didn't co me. She wasn't sure she wanted Aiden watching her sing about how much she had loved somebody else. He saw her spot him and smiled, somewhat darkly.

The past week had been awkward. All Aiden had wanted to do was touch Jude, and she wasn't completely comfortable. In fact, just the night before he came to her hoping that she'd sleep with him. Jude looked down at her wrist as she picked up her guitar and saw the bruise that was still forming from his grip. She shuddered as she remembered his menacing tone and the crazy look in his eyes. Luckily she had fast reflexes, kneed him where it hurt locked her door and went back to bed.

She walked toward the microphone, and began.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tommy watched Jude tentatively and held Ivy close. Him and Jude had gotten to know each other a bit better in the past week, and he was thankful that she had finally let her guard down and gotten over his "Lil' Tommy Q" days. He was happy that she tried to go to the shows, but some nights she told him that she had to meet some guy. He understood, he had Ivy after all. He looked down at the petite girl sitting next to him and smiled. He really loved Ivy. The past week had been amazing, and he was ecstatic when she told him she'd love to come back to Canada with him. He looked up at Jude and saw her smile falter, he followed her gaze but couldn't catch who she was looking at. She pulled up her shirt sleeve as she sat down and began to play. He noticed a bruise, and made a note to himself to ask her about it after the show.

xxxxxxxxx

Jude sat on the stool, and started to play and sing.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_

_He was warm_

_He came around like he was dignified_

_He showed me what it was to cry_

_Well you couldn't be that man I adored_

You don't seem to know 

_Seem to care what your heart is for_

_But I don't know him anymore_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_The conversation has run dry_

_That's what's going on_

_Nothing's fine I'm torn_

She felt someone's gaze on her. She felt the jealousy radiating out of it.

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed_

_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_I'm wide awake_

_And I can see_

_The perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late_

_I'm already torn_

She felt another gaze on her, it radiated sympathy, and sadness. Jude stared intently at the back wall, or closed her eyes. She finished the song, received applause and started another.

_For a long time, I was in love_

_Not only in love, I was obsessed_

_With a friendship that no one else could touch _

_It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells_

_When all I wanted, was the simple things_

_A simple kind of life…_

_And all I needed was a simple man, _

_So I could be a wife, _

The jealous gaze got worse, she could feel it She instinctively closed her eyes, finished the song, and announced the next one she would be singing. For this song, she put down her guitar, and rolled the piano over. She sat down, adjusted the mike and started.

She finished the show and went backstage immediately to her dressing room. She didn't want to see Aiden, she was actually afraid to see somebody. She'd never been so happy to be leaving New York.

There was a knock at the dressing room door.

She walked over and opened it slowly, seeing it was Tommy she smiled and let him in..

"Expecting somebody else?", he asked with a smile on his face. She shrugged back.

"Kind of, but I'm glad it was you", she said simply. She sat down on one of the couches and fiddled with her hair.

"That was an amazing show, Jude", Tommy told her. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Really?", she asked genuinely, "I don't know. I think my tuning could've been better for Simple Kind of Life, and I totally messed up at the piano", she muttered more to herself than to Tommy, He chuckled and she looked up at him.

"What!", she asked. He just shook his head but Jude wouldn't give up that easy. She started poking his side, making him laugh.

"C'mon Tommy! What is it! I know you want to tell me!", she laughed as she poked him.

"Stop!", he struggled to talk through the laughter. Jude had switched to full on tickling him. He fell off the couch and she followed en suite, still tickling him.

"Tommy!", a woman's voice came from the door and she shot up from the floor and jumped off of Tommy. Tommy's girlfriend was standing right there, with a hurt look on her face. Jude stammered.

"Finally, I thought you'd never stop tickling me", Tommy said exasperated getting up. A coffee table had been blocking his view, but as soon as he got up, he looked to see who it was Jude was trying hard not to look at. His eyes widened. _You've got to be kidding me_ he thought to himself.

"Ivy! Hey! You finally get to meet Jude!", he exclaimed trying to make light of the situation. He got off the floor and walked over to Ivy. Jude was still staring at her feet.

"Jude, this is my girlfriend Ivy. Ivy, this is Jude", he said with a tight smile on his face, trying to make this as un-awkward as possible. It wasn't really working.

Jude put out her hand for Ivy to shake, but Ivy just gave Jude a look. Jude simple put her hand back to her side, and stuffed her other hand into her pocket.

"Uhm, it's nice to meet you Ivy", she said, trying to smile knowing fully that this woman probably hated her already. .

"Yeah. You too Jude", Ivy said, with slight hint of coldness in her voice. The three stood in awkward silence. Suddenly, Speed burst through the doors

"Jude, your boy toy is out back looking for you", he said with a slight smirk on his face. Tommy tensed for some reason, and Ivy noticed. Jude quietly excused herself, and left the room.

Xxxxxxx

Jude walked slowly into the alley behind the venue. She saw Aiden smoking a cigarette leaning against a wall. She cleared her throat and he put it out, walking toward her.

"Hey, Jude", he said in a monotone. She looked at him closely, and smiled tightly.

"Hi Aiden…did you like the show", she asked trying to make small talk. She walked over to him and leaned against the wall.

Aiden didn't answer. He looked down at the ground and fiddled with the chain on his jeans. Jude also stood in silence.

"I'm so sorry Jude", Aiden spoke up, making Jude jump. She looked down at the ground, fighting tears then looked back up at him.

"You should be, Aiden. I'm not going to have sex with you", she said quietly, trying to keep her cool.

"I know, Jude. I'm so sorry, it shouldn't have happened", he said solemnly . Jude looked up and a slight smile crept onto her face.

"Hey, let's forget about it okay?", she said, "Let's do something. I leave tomorrow, you know"

"I know. Here, I'll call you I have somewhere to be", Aiden bent down and kissed her quickly, and sped down the street. Jude slid down the dirty walls of the venue and sat on what she presumed to be a disgusting sidewalk.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, thinking back on everything. She thought of Jamie…

Flashback 

Jude was coming to visit Jamie a week after the song disaster. She figured she'd write another one to make things right. She walked in determindley, and knocked. He let her in, and looked mildly shocked when he saw her. She walked over and stood in front of him, a pouty look on her face.

_Jamie put down the book he was reading and walked over to her, looking down. The red head slowly looked up. _

"_I'm so sorry", she whispered. He brushed a bang out of her face and smiled. _

"_I know baby", he noticed her guitar, "Came here to play another song?", he asked playfully. She looked up at him, and he nodded, prodding her to sing and play. She moved away slightly on the bed and began to play. _

_Last time I talked to you _

_You were lonely and out of place _

_You were looking down on me _

_Lost out in space _

_Laying underneath the stars _

_Strung out and feeling great _

_Watch the red orange glow _

_Watch it float away _

_Down here in the atmosphere _

_Garbage and city lights _

_Gonna save you're tired soul _

_You're gonna save our lives _

_Turn on the radio to _

_Find you in satellite _

_I'm waiting for the sky to fall _

_I'm waiting for a sign _

_And all we are _

_Is all so far _

_You're falling back to me _

_The star that I can see _

_I know you're out there somewhere out there _

You're falling out of reach Defying gravity 

_I know you're out there _

_Somewhere out there_

_She looked at Jamie who she could tell was trying to keep a smile on his face. She stopped playing, and he backed away. _

"_Jude, maybe you should go", he said quietly. _

"_Jamie, what's wrong?", she squeaked. He looked up, his eyes sad. _

"_Jude, please, just go", he pleaded. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and left the rehab center. As she walked out, she leaned against the brick wall of the building, slid down it and cried. Tears blurred her vision as she got up a few minutes later and made her way to her car. She went home, and the next day she got the call. _

_Jamie had committed suicide. He had left a note, at the bottom it had read. _

_JH-the love of my life. I'm so sorry. She rushed to the rehab center, but they wouldn't let her go to his room. _

"_We're sorry, Ms. Harrison," the nurses had said, "Jamie's not coming back" She collapsed right there in the lobby and cried, and cried. _

End Flashback 

"Jude, you okay?", a voice came from the door and she wiped the tears and looked up, seeing Spiederman standing there looking concerned.

'Yeah, Speed, I'm fine", she said, "Just homesick". She got up from the ground and walked inside with her guitarist and went into her dressing room.

"Oh, my god! Jude!", Tommy said with his shirt half off and belt buckle undone (ow, ow! Haha) . Ivy was on top of him, with her shirt off.

"OH MY GOD, TOMMY, COULDN'T YOU HAVE SEX IN YOUR OWN DRESSING ROOM", Jude covered her eyes and ran out of the room. For some reason, she felt like her stomach had dropped out of her body, and she felt vomit rise in her throat. She swallowed it back down and drank some water, running into Speed.

"Everything okay?", he asked.

'Tommy's banging his girlfriend on the vanity mirror in my dressing room", she said as if it were yesterday's news.

"Oh, wow, that's nice", Speed said.

"Hey, Speed?", Jude asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?", he answered.

'Wanna go clubbing tonight? I mean like, everybody?", he looked down at the semi-short red-head and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask Harrison"

xxxxxxxxx

Later that night, the members of Oasis (and Ivy) and SME (And Jude) were on their way to a club. The ride had been awkward, and the men could feel the tension between Jude and Tommy's girlfriend. Tommy sat quietly in his seat, thinking to earlier that night.

"So, tell me the sex is amazing if you feel the need to have it in my dressing room, right by my vanity mirror", Jude had asked him. He had been drinking some Pepsi, and spit it out just as she said this.

"We um- we didn't have sex!", he stuttered. Jude merely laughed and nodded, as if to say _Yeah right, I wasn't born yesterday. _He chuckled slightly.

"So…." ,Wally tried, "Everybody excited to be going home?". He just got a murmured "Yeah" amongst the passengers in the limo. He didn't take that as a signal to continue talking.

Speed couldn't help but stare at Jude. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was wavy, her eyes smokey, her lips full. Plus, she was wearing a short skirt that revealed her toned legs, along with an emerald green embroidered halter. When he saw her, he couldn't even speak, and right now, he was definitely admiring the way she was looking.

Jude gaze was focused on her lap. She had ignored all of Aiden's calls, and was now sitting in a car with a bunch of guys and a girl who didn't like her at all. She felt idiotic, for some reason when she was getting ready, she felt like she was doing it for Tommy. She felt ridiculous, wanting to impress a guy, something she hadn't wanted to do since when she had first met Aiden. But now, those feelings were gone for Aiden, and she had this gut feeling to impress Tommy. She felt idiotic looking the way she did, knowing full well that Tommy simply thought of her as a friend, and as an artist he had to work with. _Besides_, she thought to herself. _How am I going to compete with Ms.Thang over theree? _She looked over at the petite brunette whose hands were interlocked with Tommy's. She sighed.

But she didn't know that Tommy wasn't looking at his girlfriend, he was checking out his new friend of a week who was sitting across from him in the limo. He couldn't help but keep looking at how different she looked when she was wearing what she wanted, to where she wanted to go. He loved how her hair was curled and fell slightly in her face, and how he could admire her legs. He was kind of miffed thought, that Ivy hadn't warmed up to Jude the way he had hoped. He mentally slapped himself. _Ivy is your girlfriend, not Jude_, he had to keep telling himself. He pushed the thoughts and feelings he had for Jude aside. After all, she thought of him as just a friend, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

**Have you read the story Natural Disaster? It's AMZING! Go read it, like now!**

**  
**

**Oh, and I don't own Instant Star or anything. **

**Wow. So I just wrote this chapter, and I'm surprised it ended the way it did…hmm. **

**Oh and for those of you who don't know, Everclear is a drink that if you drink to much of can kill you. Yeah. **

Xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they made their way to the club, the group dispersed. Jude made her way to the bar, SME and Oasis went to the VIP lounge, and Tommy and Ivy went off to dance. Jude plopped down at the bar, and ordered Everclear, straight. The bartender raised his eyebrows, and shook his head.

"Sorry, lady, no can do." , he yelled over the music. Jude looked up went into her bag and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"I said", staring the bartender down, "Everclear. Straight." The man looked uneasy, but he took the money and gave Jude the alcohol. She took a sip, and winced at the taste and put the drink down. She turned around and looked onto the dance floor. Tommy and Ivy were practically having sex on the dance floor. She sighed, and took another sip of her drink.

About a half hour later, Jude was drunk. She had left the bar and was now with the crowd dancing. A familiar song came on, and she turned, and started grinding with a guy. She looked up and could barely make him out.

_Ladies up in here tonight _

_No frighting, no fighting _

_We got the refugees up in here _

No fighting, no fighting 

_Shakira, Shakira _

_I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish _

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _

_Shakira, Shakira_

She pulled the man closer, his leg in between her legs. She looked up and saw bright blue eyes. As the song continued, Jude lost more control of herself. She turned around and she and the mystery continued to bump and grind. She felt the contours of his body as she ran her hands on him, and looked up. She could slightly recognize the man, with dark messy hair and eyes so blue they could be the sky. The end of the song was coming, Jude couldn't take it. She threw her hands around the man's head and raised herself up, and kissed him, hard. She thought the man was kissing her back when all of a sudden someone pulled her off of him and pulled her outside, throwing her against a dumpster.

"You're a fuckin' whore, you know that?", a woman hissed. Jude looked up and saw a short woman who looked very, very, angry.

"I 'unno wha' you're talkin' about", Jude slurred. She attempted to get up, but fell back, hitting her head.

The woman knelt Jude, and moved her, and slapped her across the face. Jude opened her eyes, only to have them be met by a very angry Ivy.

"Stay the hell away from Tommy, Jude. You don't know anything about him, and don't even think of dancing with him like that or even make one move on him again. He's MINE", she hissed, getting up. She left Jude in the alley, who eventually fell asleep, feeling the techno beats pounding in her chest.

A few hours later, Speed went to go find Jude. She wasn't at the bar where she could usually be found. The group was waiting out front, with no sight of Jude or Tommy and Ivy. Speed sighed. He figured that Tommy and Ivy had gone off with each other, but he had to find Jude. He tore back into the club, looking for her flaming red hair through the crowd, which he couldn't.

He went back to the bar, and asked the bartender if he'd seen a girl with dark red hair, a green halter, and mini-skirt. He nodded and handed over her bag and told him she had gone out back with someone.

Speed ran out back to find Jude slumped on the dumpster, sleeping. He had to laugh slightly, but realizing she might be drunk he was worried. He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She slightly stirred, which relieved him.

They got back into the limo, and went back to the hotel. Speed carried her to her room, got her key out of her bag and laid her down on the bed.

"Ughh", Jude moaned, and opened her eyes slightly. He went to the bathroom and wet a cloth, and placed it on her forehead.

"Shh, Jude", he whispered, "I'm here. Everything will be okay".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I go to the bathroom for TWO seconds, Tommy! And I come back to see you basically with another girl!", Ivy yelled as Tommy and herself made their way into her apartment.

"Iv, it was just DANCING!", Tommy replied, defeated. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Jude had obviously been drunk, her breath definitely reeked of alcohol when she kissed him.

"Just dancing?", Ivy was close to tears, "Tommy, you were on top of her, or she was on top of you, or something!", her voice lowered to a whisper, "This", she motioned between the two of them, "Isn't all about sex for me Tom! I mean I- I love you Tommy", she stuttered, and looked up. Tommy looked like someone had punched his gut. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_. "But you obviously don't feel the same…I think I'll go", Ivy started making her way out of the hotel room.

Tommy regained his composure and went after her. "Iv, come on.", but she refused to fall for this again.

"No, Tommy. No 'come on'! How do I know you won't be like that back in Canada? Huh?", she asked pleadingly.

"You just…you have to believe in me Ivy!", he yelled, "I don't know what I can do to make you believe that I love you!" Ivy's tearstained face looked up at him.

"Do you, Tommy? Or am I just a safety?", she asked. Ivy didn't' know what was going on. She had never been like this before. But last time was different. Last time, she wasn't alone inside.

Tommy moved closer to Ivy and kissed her softly. He looked down at her.

"Ivy. I love you. I'm ecstatic you're coming home with me. Really, I am. You're not a safety, Iv. You never have been" Tommy said convincingly. Ivy looked up at him and sighed. He looked at her, with pleading eyes, and she smiled and kissed him.

"That's what I thought, can't resist Quincy", he said while laughing. She rolled her eyes and they continued to kiss, and fell onto the bed, once more.

xxxxxxxxx

Speed had gone back to his room once Jude woke up in the middle of the night. She yelled at him and told him to get out. Later on, after she changed into her pajamas, she threw up for about an hour or two, until about 4 am, and went to lay down.

She couldn't sleep and felt herself getting hot. She got up and opened the door to go to the ice machine, only to find Aiden standing across the hall.

"Aiden!", she croaked in surprise, "Why are you outside my room…at 4 am?", she asked.

"Funny", he said in a low voice, "I could ask you why I saw Spiederman leave here around 2. Won't give it up to me, but you will to your guitarist? A little hypocritical Jude" he said menacingly.

He went up to her and looked at her. She looked like a mess, her hair in a shambles, her clothes soaked through with sweat. Her cami was hanging low, exposing a fair amount of cleavage, and her pants were barely covering her butt, exposing her underwear.

He chuckled under his breath and pulled Jude close to him.

"Aiden, what are you doing!", she whispered, "I'm going to get ice! I feel like hell!"

"I'll bet you do", he said darkly.

"Aiden, stop it!", she moaned. She couldn't think straight, her head was killing her, and she was so hot she could barely stand it. He held onto her wrists and pushed his way into the dark hotel room, and kissed her fiercely.

Jude tried to break away. "Aiden", she was about to cry, "Stop it, please! Aiden! Aiden, you're hurting me!", she yelped, "Please stop…I'm leaving today!", she groaned.

"I think I should give you something to remember me by", he whispered in her ear. Jude closed her eyes, and the tears came. _I want to go home, how can this all be happening in 24 hours? _She laughed at the irony of that being her first song's title. Aiden continued to kiss her.

"Stop, Aiden, please stop!", she groaned as he took off his shirt. She opened her grey-blue eyes and saw his green ones dancing evilly in the dark on top of her. He held her hands with one of his own.

He swooped down and kissed her neck as he pinned her down with his body weight, and his hands moved up her shirt, fondling her. She cried harder. This was betrayal.

"No", she whispered. She was to weak to move as he pulled her shirt off, and her pants down.

"No", she whispered again, as tears continued to fall. He took off his boxers and entered her. He moaned as she cried.

"No, no, no", she kept saying. She refused to respond, she was too weak. He slapped her.

"Shut up, slut", Aiden hissed. She cried as she felt him tense and release. He pulled out of her, but continued touching her. She cried, but was too tired to move her arms to push him off of her.

"No, no, no, no, no", she kept repeating. She felt sick knowing that she thought she had felt something for the thing that now lay beside her.

"Tell anybody about this, Jude", Aiden whispered menacingly, "I'll find out. I always do" He pulled on his wife beater and boxers, and left the room, leaving Jude to cry herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

WOW! Okay , so I was like "yeah, I'll wait until I get 60 reviews, 'cuz I know that won't happen any time soon…"

**Haha thanks SO MUCH for the revies  it really is a confidence booster about the story. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Jude couldn't move. She was tired from her hangover, and sore from what Aiden had done. She didn't want to tell herself that she had just gotten raped…she was in denial. A knock came from the door, and she refused to get up. Never mind the fact that she couldn't move, she simply felt no need to go anywhere. She just wanted to lay and rot in her hotel room. Less than a minute later, Speed ran into the room.

"Jude! Get up! We're leaving in like, an hour!", he looked at the bed to see Jude laying in bed with the covers pulled over her head. He went and sat down next to her.

"Jude", he lightly shook her. She was awake, but didn't want to get out of bed. Still, Speed thought that she was still asleep. He brushed some hair away from her face, and ran his hand down her cheek. He leaned closer to her.

"Dude, Jude! Get up", he said in her ear. Still no response. He did what he always did when they were on tour. He got on top of her.

"JUDE, GET OUT OF BED!", he yelled, grabbing her sides underneath the covers. By now, Jude had had enough.

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed Speed off of her.

"Don't touch me", she hissed, "Get out. How did you even get in here, Vincent? ", she held up the covers over her naked body. Her eyes were cold, and her face was tearstained.

He shuddered at the use of his first name "Sorry dude,but you weren't downstairs and I had a key to your room from last night. Plus you wouldn't get up. Now get your ass into some clothes and meet us downstairs in an hour". He walked out of the room, wondering what had just happened. Jude had never acted like that before, not even after Jamie died. Something was different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

An Hour Later 

Jude trekked down to the hotel lobby with her bags, and the guys loaded them for her. She looked like hell, and nobody failed to let her know. Tommy came down about ten minutes later, Ivy in hand and they were smiling and laughing. Jude was sitting on a chair in the lobby eating a bagel, waiting for everybody else to get down before she got on the bus.

"Hey, girl", Tommy said as him and Ivy sat down on the couch next to her.

Jude looked up, acknowledging the couple. Ivy eyed Jude. She could tell that something was different about the girl she had considered a threat last night. It was something in her eyes. She just decided to shrug it off.

"Have a rough night, Jude?", Tommy asked her, studying her appearance. The girl he saw last night who looked lively and vivacious seemed to have dissipated over night. In front of him he saw a girl who was in baggy sweats, Her hair was limp and she wore no makeup. Her face held the slightest traces that she had been crying. He figured all this was just from the hangover she must have, but something wasn't sitting right. Her eyes were dead, something he knew was odd even if he had only known her a week.

"I'm fine", Jude said softly in monotone. Minutes later, the two bands and Ivy went on the bus. The bus ride to Toronto was going to be long, but they'd experienced worse. Jude was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep, but she felt strangely inspired. She reached inside her backpack and pulled out her diary, and began writing ferociously. After about an hour, she fell asleep.

xxxxxx

Six hours later, the group reached Toronto, home sweet home. Everybody had a welcome back party…. except for Jude. She looked around to see if anybody from her family had bothered to come, and sighed when she realized they hadn't. She grabbed her bags and started walking.

"Jude!", she heard someone yell after her. She just kept walking. A few moments later, Tom Quincy was standing in front of her, slightly out of breath.

"Jude, where are you walking, the building is that way…", he said looking at her. He hadn't failed to notice that she refused to look at him in the eye.

"Yeah, well…home is this way", she said quietly. She picked up her bag and continued walking.

"You don't have a ride?", he asked, surprised. Jude looked up at him for the first time.

"Look around Tommy, everybody's gone but you and Ivy, I obviously don't have a ride", she said snippily.

He decided to ignore the condescending tone in her voice. "Let me give you a ride", he said. She looked up at him, surprised. She knew they had become friends, but she still felt bad.

"It's out of the way for you, it's just a half hour walk", she said as she continued.

"Jude, don't be stupid. I'm giving you a ride", he took her bag from her and put it in the car that was waiting for him. She laughed slightly at the large Hummer that was in front of her.

"Iv, I'm gonna give Jude a ride", Tommy said as he got into the driver's seat. Ivy, who was sitting in the passanger's seat shrugged.

"Right onto Hillcrest, Tommy", Jude said quietly.

"Whatever….Nobody came to get you, Jude?", she asked rather rudely. Jude who had been staring intently at her hands spoke quietly.

"Well, umm, I'm sure there was something up, you know. I mean I don't mean to be a burden by asking Tom to give me a ride- oh, left here Tommy", she said.

Tommy pulled into her street, and she directed him to her house.

"Jude, are you sure that this is your house?", Tommy asked, confused.

"Yeah, why?", she said as she hauled her bags out of the trunk.

"Well…Jude this house is for sale…", he said.

"WHAT!", she hit her head on the trunk. Jude pulled her bag out and tried to stay calm.

" Oh, I'm sure my mom mentioned this to me", she said. Tommy wasn't convinced. This scene was all too familiar to him, except he hadn't even seen the for sale sign. He just saw it empty.

"Are you gonna be okay, Jude?", he looked at her, concerned.

"Tommy", Ivy whined, "Can we get going!" Tommy looked up at his girlfriend and looked down at his artist.

She shook it off. "Yeah, Tom. I'll be fine"

"TOMMY!", Ivy whined even louder. He sighed and got back into the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Jude if you need anything, just call…oh an don't forget. Studio 9 am tomorrow, we have to get to work", he said. She nodded, and he gassed it.

She looked at the house. "Everything's okay", she kept repeating under her breath. She walked slowly up to the front door and opened it. It was never open. She let herself inside, and was greeted with an empty house, only a couch in the living room, and a note on the floor.

_Dear Jude, _

_I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but I needed to get out. I've married somebody, Jude. He's fantastic, his name is Don and he was my divorce lawyer. Sadie is in university, so you can just crash on the couch for a couple weeks, right? I'll be home soon, Jude. Italy will be amazing, I can't WAIT! I'm sure you've noticed the house is empty, honey… we're selling. I'll talk to you when I get home from my honeymoon. _

_Love, _

_Mom _

The letter was in chicken scratch, as if her mother had just written the letter. She looked around and sighed, picked up her bags and went to the one place she always knew was open: The practice space.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that all about, Ivy?", Tommy yelled, "Why were you so rude to Jude?"

Ivy shrugged, "I don't know what in hell you're talking about Tommy"

"Don't play dumb with me! 'Oh so nobody came to get you?' Nobody ever came to pick ME up!", he roared. Ivy was taken aback. What was UP with Tommy lately?

"Tom, what's wrong with you? So, I was rude to some 18 year old. Big deal, she'll get over it. Or she should, at least. I mean, come on."

Tommy was getting more furious by the minute.

"For one, she's 19. Secondly, she just got back from tour! NO need to welcome her home like that!" , he said.

"Well, at least I welcomed her home unlike her shitty family!", Ivy screamed back.

Tommy looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm taking a shower", he said slowly, and made his way to the bathroom.

Why was he sticking up for Jude so much? He never even really spoke up for Ivy like this. Something was different, he just wished he knew what.


End file.
